


Activated mate

by Hopefulwriterinthefuture



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Somnophilia, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriterinthefuture/pseuds/Hopefulwriterinthefuture
Summary: *first work so I'm not sure how to do a summary*What happens when young stiles and Derek lose everything? What's Peter to do when such a young Omega is already calling out for his mate by producing slick when it shouldn't be possible?What's Derek to do when he grows up and finds out Peter's been putting his hands on stiles for years? And he likes it!





	1. Chapter 1

Derek and stiles were best friends, they went everywhere together despite their 5 year age difference.  
Anyone could tell just from looking at them that they were going to be future mates, and it was obvious what their secondary genders were. Derek came from a long line of alphas while though stiles was a mutt he could charm anyone around his little finger like all omegas can. It even worked on Peter. 

Now...when it came to Peter and his place with them that when it got complicated. There was a time when he was stiles favorite person. No matter what Talia told him Peter always let him get away with things like extra cookies before bed, and anyone who made stiles happy made Derek happy. But then the fire happened, Peter was only able to get Derek and stiles out before the house collapsed with every one in it, including stiles parents.

After this everything happened so fast that none of them had time to grieve. As stated in his parents will stiles was to go live with the hale family in the event something happened to them, and with Peter being Derek's only blood relative left full custody was given to him along with all of the packs back accounts and other such things. Because of this Peter was able to purchase a house on the other side of town, unable to leave his birthland, but the pain too great to handle living in the built in progress hale house.

It wasn't untill the week after they had moved in that it hit them all. Every thing had been unpacked, everyone washed and in bed, when Peters door creaked open to reveal 5 year old stiles in footie pajamas hold a stuffed plushie. Peter simply lifted the covers and stiles scurried over. Not a moment later 10 year old Derek appeared, and the same thing happens again. They cried that night, all three of them holding each other.  
...  
Peter noticed that stiles was no longer as energetic as he once was even after months had passed since the incident. Even Derek seemed to be perkier. Peter couldn't fantom why when one day he heard Derek and stiles fighting. Stiles was screeching that he wanted to spend time with him while Derek just shouted back that he was too old to hang out with babies. That shut up stiles as derek started walking to the door. Peter saw Derek go out to meet a girl and kiss her on the cheek, they walked off holding hands as stiles watched from the window silently sobbing.

He made an appointment that day for the omega doctor.

The next day they went in, Derek stayed at home playing x box.  
They were accommodated immediately, lead to a room right away with a doctor showing up after only a few minuets.

"Hello, I am Dr. Deton, I see here I will be seeing omega stiles for mate-stress poisoning? You do realize that at such a young age itll be hard to tell if he is an omega?" Deton says as he looks at the clip board in his hand.

Peter clears his throught "ah, yes, I understand stiles it too young to be presented but there's no doubt he's an omega, and under some recent...events it has come to my attention that stiles possible mate has begun dating." Stiles whimpers at the last part clutching to Peter even tighter while burrying his head into his scent glands. "Thus my worry about mate-stress poisoning"

Deton looks at Peter for a while then hums and looks back at his chart.

"Ok, can you put him on the table?" 

"Yeah sure, hey? Stiles? Can you let go of me for a bit so the nice doctor can do a quick check up?" Stiles squeezes tighter before letting peter set him on the table.

Deton then checks his eyes ears and throat, all standard stuff, then proceeds to do a scent check. Putting his nose directly on stiles scent gland to see if he can sniff out his classification despite his age. As soon as he does he jerks up with Peter getting to his feet instantly.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Peter shouts as stiles whimpers and curls in on himself from the sudden moved and noise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles doctor visit.

Deton blinks a few times looking at Stiles in amazement. He whispers "he is an Omega" while Peter is too busy sushing the stressed out stiles. Stiles relaxes but is visibly still tense. 

"Hmm" Deton hums while watching their interaction.

"What? What is it? Is he ok?" Peter asks as Stiles tucks himself into Peter's scent glands again. 

"Well, it seems that you are right, Stiles smells faintly of Omega. Unless you've had any Omega partners over the past few days then it safe to say that it is simply Stiles presenting at an absurdly young age. It might have to do with the turama he recently went through... You say he has a possible mate?" 

"Yes, Derek" Stiles scent sours at the mention of his name "they were always inseparable, at first we thought he was protective of Stiles because he was so young but during a play date with some of the other Cubs Stiles took a liking to a red wolf named Lydia. 

Derek caught him giving her a flower and you could smell the sadness and desperation a mile away. Stiles seemed to understand what Derek was feeling and had decided to sit in Derek's lap for the rest of the week! His mood improved almost instantly and he seemed to be on cloud nine that whole week" Peter finished and noticed Stiles had started silently sobbing sometime during his explanation as to why they thought they were mates.

Instantly Peter starts cooing and letting out a purr to sooth Stiles once again. Who would have thought of Peter as such a caring person! 

Deton lets out another "hmmm" and scribbles down something onto his pad. 

"Well be that as it may, it seems that Stiles is going through a very small mate poisoning. Nothing too bad, but also nothing to ignore. I believe his bond with you Peter" Deton says wile looking at him in his eyes "is what's dulling Stiles reaction to... You know who dating."

At this the finally calmed down stiles pips up a very faint "Voldemort?" While Peter looks at Deton like he grew a second head. 

"My bond with stiles?" Peter asks "but I'm not his mate! I thought the only person who could stop mate rejection poisoning was the other person's mate!?"

Deton turns to hide his smile that shows he knows more than what he is about to let on. 

"It must be because of the fire. Stiles wolf is still trying to register you as family now so that bond must be confusing his wolf" he says waving back at them as he finishes writing on his pad. 

"Here" Deton says as he rips out the prescription he wrote down. "Like I said even though this isn't too big of a deal we still shouldn't wave this off. I'm prescribing Stiles some Omega shakes, at least once a week, until he comes of age to fully present or his mate takes him back. Then you can bring him back so we can figure something else out."

Peter grabs the slip confused. "How are Omega shakes supposed to help with his mate rejection?" 

Deton raises an eyebrow, "do you know what the main ingredient is?"

Peter nods no.

"It's alpha Essence. As of right now Stiles needs the essence to be a mock version of the daily affection pheramones he would be getting other wise from his mate. Since he's so young his wolf shouldn't know the difference." 

With that explanation Deton shoos them out to get ready for his next appointment. Still confused Peter goes to the pharmacy to pick up the ingredients for the 'omega shake'.

*Alpha essence is probably just fake alpha pheramones* Peter thinks as he looks for the things he needs. He ignores the pit in his stomach that he feels when he thinks of Stiles getting comfort from fake alpha pheramones when there's a perfectly healthy alpha in the house. Peter's wolf preens at the compliment he gave himself where as Peter is horrified at the turn his thoughts took. 

Because Peter is trying to forget the embarrassing thoughts he just had he completely forgets to get the alpha essence. Since Stiles is already asleep and they're next to the car he decides to put him and the bags in while he runs to get it real quick.

Except after a few minutes Peter comes running back out with a red face and no bags as he starts the car and heads home. 

Alpha essence is... Alpha sperm!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you all so much for liking my story! I'm very excited about this and I hope to make it a regularly updated thing. The Omega shakes idea I got from another story on here. I didn't really get permission to use it so I hope it doesn't cause any problems.
> 
> I got it from the creator of the "this one Omega town" series about an alpha Billy Omega Steve pairing. You guys should check it out!


	3. Chapter 3

Peter's been doing every thing he can to keep his mind off the new... Information he found out the other day. He's thrown himself into fixing the new house they all live in. Suddenly the perfect house wasn't so perfect to Peter anymore. The green paint outside was ridiculous. It needed to be changed to blue, and the gutters were filthy! They needed to be cleaned instantly, and the yard was just awful. He need to go to home Depot (about three towns over) to get new plants and gardening supplies. Then the table and all the chairs were too wobbly so he had to fix them, except he didn't know how to fix chairs and tables so he ended up ruining them instead. This leading to him spending hours looking for the perfect table at a furniture store four town over. 

Finally, after three days of constant work Peter ran out of things to do. He actually forgot what ever it was he was so worried about!...until Stiles came back from preschool with a note and a package from doctor Deaton. 

Don't forget once a week. Maybe every Wednesday to make it easy to remember? ~ Deaton

In the packet was a small supply of fake alpha Essence. Enough for about three shakes. 

After reading the note and seeing the contents of the package Peter ran to his room and slammed the door shut. 

*How could Deaton prescribe fake alpha sperm for little baby Stiles! What's wrong with the crackpot!

But he's never wrong, and if stiles doesn't get that 'shake' then his health will be compromised. Oh what to do what to do.* Peter thought as he paced around his room.

He ended up coming out to make sure Derek and Stiles ate dinner. Derek sat at the counter with half a hot Pocket eaten while on his phone with a faint smile. And stiles sat at the table looking at him with a damaged heartbroken look, hot Pocket still un eaten and already cold again. It'll most likely be reheated a few times until Derek either leaves, tells him to stop staring and eat, or goes to bed. 

The sight of Stiles longingly staring at Derek while subconsciously refusing to eat until his alpha give him the ok absolutely deviates Peter. 

He retreats to his room again for another few hours of pacing. Eventually he comes out and does something no one has done for a while. He helps stiles take a bath. At first it awkward and weird, for both of them. But with Stiles being who he is it takes no time for him to start talking about his day. 

He talks about how he likes going to school. He met a lot of new friends and some old ones. Lydia was there again but for some reason she didn't want to talk to him. But it was ok because he made a new friend named Scott. 

Peter listened, truly listened, and Stiles loved it. No one's has listened to him since the incident. But even then they were used to his rambling. Peter and Derek were the only ones who every truly listened to him and with everything that's happened he's had more people tell him how he should feel then he's had people ask. It felt nice to talk like he used to. 

Squeaky clean and wearing some new pajamas, Peter sends Stiles off to bed with a good night kiss on his forehead. 

When stiles closes the door to his room Peter turns to head off to the kitchen to get started on the shake.

Because Stiles is so young Peter has to make sure he makes it right. Too potent and it might push stiles into a heat. Which at his age could cause major damage to his body and mind. Too weak and it does nothing, causing his rejection symptoms to worsen. 

Peter manages to finish making it in less then 30 minutes. But he finds himself unable to pour in the alpha essence. He stands there all night and it takes him until Stiles is about to get up for school for him to work up the courage to pour the alpha essence. 

Derek is up and out of the house meeting up with a pack of older kids by the time Peter is done mixing. Other then a quick stop to see what the weird smell is he doesn't detect a thing. 

Stiles comes shuffling down the stairs about 10 minutes later still half asleep. Before he can back down Peter shoves the cup into his hands and orders him to drink it. With out questioning it stiles does as told, first sipping on the new drink, and then after licking his lips Stiles instantly begins gulping it down. When he finishes it Peter watches as Stiles licks at what he can reach with his tongue, and when he can no longer reach anything he switches to using his fingers to scoop out the shake.

After finishing he lets out a little burp and asks Peter for more. Peter just turns him around and swats his but whilw telling him to get ready. Stiles takes a step forward, and passes out instantly. Panicking Peter picks him up and takes him to doctor Deatons to see what's wrong. When Deaton sees them he tsks and tells Peter he should have given him the shake at night since they have intense calming effects on omegas. 

"Stiles will most likely be asleep for a few hours before he wakes up. But he should be fine, it looks like he needs it" Deaton says as he notices the bags under stiles eyes. 

Nodding Peter takes him back home and puts him back in bed. Considering he's been up all night Peter turns to go to bed himself. Ignoring the pacing of his wolf under the surface growling at the fact that stiles was fed another wolf's sperm, fake or not. 

Before going to bed Peter goes down stairs to get a glass of water. When he comes back to his room he freezes, because there in the middle of the sheets is Stiles, curled up in a little ball. It takes Peter a few seconds to register it but once he does he's too tired to care and just gets into bed with him. Both sleeping soundly until Derek gets back from school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for your support! Please leave a comment if you can. I love them! I finally did get permission to use the Omega shake idea so yay!
> 
> I think I'm going to make one more chapter from this weird third person/ Peter point of view writing style. Then I'll start writing from stiles point of view.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT NOT BE A CHAPTER.
> 
> I'm think about writing how I want this story to go and asking for feed back but I'm not sure. You guys won't get complete spoilers but more like ayne Scott becomes a bad friend! Maybe anothee person starts lokeing stiles!" And stuff like that.


End file.
